


Safe Place

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [72]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Mention of Stephen's accident, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Stephen were friends before his accident and you stick by him through everything, until one day the two of you start seeing one another in a new light.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 13





	Safe Place

The sanctum was a safe place to you. It was where you came to see Stephen and just be at peace after a long day. You had known Stephen for ages and when he disappeared for a while after his accident you had grown worried about him. You knew what it meant to him to be a great doctor, the work that he did in making lives better. That accident had taken everything from him, and you had been there to watch that downfall.

Even when he had been moody and a bit of bastard you had toughed it out because you knew that that wasn’t the Stephen you knew. He was going through a lot. And yeah you had yelled at him one night after he had said some pretty shitty things, but you were right back there the next day to let him know you weren’t going to let him suffer alone.

When he had disappeared and returned with magical abilities you had been surprised, to say the least. “You leave without a word and get magical abilities and I’m stuck here with nothing but my thoughts and worries if you remembered to pack everything you needed.” You had latched onto him and were squeezing him for dear life.

He held you gently and chuckled at your words, “I’m sorry, I didn’t really have cell service where I was at.”

“What? They didn’t have paper?” You teased. “Couldn’t have sent a letter by owl?”

He rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t at Hogwarts. I didn’t have time to send letters, but I would have told you eventually.”

“Mmhmm,” you said as you poked his midsection with your finger. “You’re lucky I still love you.”

That had been a little over a year ago and now you were constantly visiting him at the Sanctum. You even became friends with Wong. He liked you because you brought him his favorite lunches without him asking you to do so. Stephen even taught you how magic worked, though you couldn’t use it yourself.

You didn’t want to learn how to use magic, you were going to leave all of that up to Stephen.

As time went on the feelings of friendship began to evolve for both of you until one night when you were staying late at the Sanctum Stephen kissed you. He had pulled away after he realized what he had done and began apologizing, but you had shut him up with another kiss. The two of you were beginning to get a little hot and heavy when Wong walked in and exclaimed, “Not in front of the sacred texts!” And quickly hurried out of the room.

That had made the two of you chuckle and move to a different and more private location.

Two years later the two of you were still going strong. You helped Wong keep the sacred texts organized and made sure Stephen stayed in line. The routine that you had started made sense and you were happy with how your life was going.

In the beginning, there were days you would still become star-struck when one of the Avengers came to visit Stephen. You really liked them all and how friendly they were. They always made time for a little bit of small talk with you before rushing off to do whatever it was heroes did. Sometimes Wanda or Natasha or Steve would come by and ask if you wanted to get lunch with them. Sometimes you would go over to the Tower to one of Tony’s parties with Stephen. It didn’t feel odd or out of place for you now. They were just your friends. 

Then it happened at one of the parties that Tony threw.

You had noted that there was something different about it until Stephen had gotten down on one knee and asked you to marry him. You had quickly accepted and the whole team had cheered and gathered around you and Stephen. 

That night the two of you had returned to the Sanctum and talked about your future plans until the early hours of the morning.


End file.
